1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stacking device for a recording carrier of a high-speed printing device, in particular of an electrophotographic printing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stacking devices of the type mentioned at the beginning are known from DE-C 3,115,511. Here, the device is an output device for a pre-folded paper web in a paper stacker of a high-speed printing device in which the paper web is stacked on a paper deposit surface. In order to make the removal of the paper stack easier, the paper deposit surface is designed such that it can be extended from the housing area of the printer in a drawer-like manner and has on the sides a telescopically extendable guide profile system.
The known device is constructed in such a way that it is insensitive with respect to transverse forces so that even large and heavy paper stacks can be freely removed through the housing without impediment.
In stacking devices of this kind the paper stack is located in the vicinity of the floor when the paper deposit surface is pulled out. This is ergonomically unfavourable because for the further transport of the printed paper stacks these paper stacks have to be lifted up. This is troublesome and cumbersome because of the weight of the paper stacks.
A thermal printing device is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,468 which is designed in the form of a journal printer. The thermal printing device is removably arranged in a piece of furniture in the form of an operating console. It consists of a backup container with a printing device arranged therein. The backup container contains permanently installed paper output areas for receiving the printed recording carrier and for receiving the unprinted recording carrier. A lever device arranged below the backup container permits the backup container to be moved together with the printing device out of the operator console. Thus, the printing device is accessible from all sides, which facilitates servicing the printing device and inserting and removing the recording carrier. The lever device itself consists of two levers arranged in the manner of a parallelogram which are connected in articulated fashion on the one hand to the backup container and on the other hand to the piece of furniture. A spring assigned to the levers supports the lifting of the printing device out of a lowered position into a locked service position.